Cavemen
The Cavemen are a group of four tribes of Denn that were the native inhabitants of Russel Cave. They fed themselves from the natural vegetation that grew in the cave, and they hunted the native animals, although carefully and with respect. They lived in relative harmony with each other. The local elemental town had never been a friend, but it had never been a threat either. They chopped down the trees and hunted more than they needed and mined deep into the cave walls. They were kept in check by the harsh environment until Russel and his explorers showed up. Since then, the small town has grown to be a massive city-state, known just as Russel Cave. The tribes land has been pushed deeper and deeper until they have nowhere to go but directly into The Firestorm Gale. When the tribes defended themselves they were offered honorary legal citizenship and some sovereign ability to regulate their own land, in which they have opened up casinos and profited greatly. The Montana tribe still participates in the House of Rule, and has all eight seats reserved for the native tribes. The Missouri and Kentucky tribes view the Montana tribe as traitors, but the Montana tribe insists it only wants to fight for tribal rights in a lawful fashion. The tribes have become increasingly bitter about losing their homes, and each generation seems to be born angrier than the last. The Kentucky and Missouri tribes have already declared war on the city, and conduct raids on it's institutions. The Colorado tribe has withdrawn itself from participating in the city, but has yet to resort to violence. Only the Montana tribe still participates in the city legally. The people of Russel Cave view the cavemen with suspicion, as the Missouri tribe in particular targets businesses and their employees in their war. It is not unheard of for a group of cavemen to break into an office building and attempt to burn it down, usually resulting in a firefight with the building security, office workers, or both. Mom and Pop's Special Ops have launched an investigation into the tribes violent actions, and has concluded that The Missouri and Kentucky tribes are most likely receiving foreign funding in their campaign, most likely from an agency working for a city signed to the Purkins Federation. The Four Tribes The Kentucky Tribe The Kentucky Tribe was the first to declare war on Russel Cave. They target the government themselves, and sometimes attack the Montana tribe as traitors. All members have antlers or horns. The Missouri Tribe The second tribe to declare war. They mainly attack Russel Caves large businesses and financial institutions. They are large and incredibly strong. The Colorado Tribe Have currently retreated into The Firestorm Gale. They mostly keep to themselves, although some have joined the Boneshaker MC. They have wicked sharp claws. The Montana Tribe The Montana Tribe still works within the legal system of Russel Cave. They are represented in it's House of Rule, and make money from legalizing activities on their lands. They try to lobby for tribal right peacefully, and are looked down upon by almost everyone else, including the other tribes. They are small, pack hunters. Category:Purkins Federation